


A passing glance at normalcy

by Kittyknowsthings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyknowsthings/pseuds/Kittyknowsthings
Summary: Clara tries to adjust to life without the Doctor, but there are lessons you do no forget.Set after Death in Heaven





	A passing glance at normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014 and proceeded to completely forget about it for quite some time, found it, moved it to my idea Hatchery, and forgot about it again.  
> As I was perusing the Hatchery for potential Camp NaNo projects, it caught my eye again, so I cleaned it up and here it is!  
> Enjoy!

It had been a perfectly ordinary day, which of course was a sure sign that something was fishy.

No day is ever perfectly ordinary to a companion of the Doctor.

 _Former companion?_ Clara questioned herself, trying on the label, not sure if it fit even though she knew – hoped? feared? - the Doctor would never come back for her.

He was on Gallifrey, probably trying to be Queen, crown and dress and all.

And she, as she sternly reminded herself, had things of her own to do, no matter how insignificant they seemed in comparison.

Like making a trip to the bank before taking a stroll over the farmer's market.

When the ATM refused to take her card, she of course assumed this was the oddity of the day and turned around to find an employee.

She had only the fraction of a second to process the significance of the man who just stepped into the bank being masked and armed before he shot out one of the glass walls that separated the ATMs from the rest of the bank.

„Everybody on the ground!“

Something was off. Her instincts were ringing, and she stayed on her feet.

Now he noticed her and flicked the gun in her general direction.

„You, get down!“

She stood as firm as she could.

„No.“

„I said GET DOWN!“

The gunman pointed his weapon right at her now, but there had been something in his voice .. _. Agitated, somewhat shaky, didn't think this through and is definitely not prepared for complications_ supplied a voice in her head that, for once, was not unwelcome.

 _Time to be a complication, then_ , she answered, straightened herself a bit, channeling her inner teacher.

_I am only explaining the obvious to a student who's a little slow on the uptake._

„Why? No reason to. I'm unarmed, half your weight and all I am doing is standing here. I'm no threat to you.“

And there she stood, counting her heartbeats, holding her head up high.

_Fear is a superpower._

„Excuse me, Miss?“

The voice, to her right, a little behind her, startled her, but she forced herself to turn around calmly, as if she couldn't see the gun pointing at her from the corner of her eye.

An older gentleman, probably in his nineties, was trying to push himself up on his cane - and failing miserably.

„Would you possibly be able to help me up?“ He said calmly, as if he had just slipped on a patch of ice, not thrown himself on the floor at the sound of a gunshot.

„Of course, sir.“

She smiled her most charming smile, reached out to him and pulled him to his feet.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he let go and stepped up next to her, back straight, posture eerily familiar, staring right at the gunman.

 _Former Soldier_ , the voice in her head supplied.

 _I'll take him_ , she snapped back.

The gunman pointed the gun at her new-found friend, then back at her, obviously having no idea what to do with the situation, when a red-headed woman next to the elderly gentleman got up and straightened her coat.

She looked at the gunman, eyebrow raised, with a look of disdain that would have frozen a lesser man - and seemed to do a pretty good job with this one - making it absolutely clear she was not bothered in the least by his gun and only by the fact he was taking up her time.

Clara marveled at her expressiveness, forgetting the gravity of a situation for a moment, until a girl – not much older than Courtney – appeared on her other side shaking like a leaf, but standing her ground nonetheless.

She reached out her hand and tried not to wince when she promptly found it crushed in a death-grip.

All over the room, people were getting to their feet, some on their own, some in pairs, until every last one was standing.

The would-be-bank robber frantically looked around, not sure where to point his gun anymore.

_Now._

„We are just standing here. What are we supposed to do?“ She asked pointedly.

The gunman lowered his head, defeated, and dropped his weapon.

 _Checkmate_ , the voice in her head triumphed, and she could no longer hide a half-smile.

Normalcy was overrated.


End file.
